Sports beverages such as GATORADE®, and vitamin supplemented waters, are beverages where the addition of vitamins is of interest. Also of interest are beverages used to restore electrolytes lost through diarrhea, for example, Pedialyte®. Also of interest are carbonated beverages such as flavored seltzer waters, soft drinks or mineral drinks, as well as non-carbonated fruit and vegetable juices, punches and concentrated forms of these beverages. In supplementing such beverages, it is often desirable to preserve the optical clarity of the beverage. Fat-soluble vitamins for supplementation are available in many forms, but when added to beverages, will tend to increase the visible turbidity. Ringing, i.e. the formation of a separate fat-soluble vitamin layer on the top of the liquid, is also a problem which is often encountered in fat-soluble vitamin fortification in beverages. One means of adding fat-soluble vitamins to beverages without significantly increasing turbidity or ringing is to encapsulate the vitamins in liposomes. However, this is a costly process, and the concentration of active substance in the liposome tends to be low.